GenoCyber - Extras
This article lists the various deaths that occur in the anime OVA GenoCyber. Stage 1: A New Lifeform * After being beaten up by the older members of his gang on a construction site, Rat wakes up in a park with Elaine Reed standing over him. Also laying on the ground is a severed arm clutching a gun. The body that the arm belonged to is discovered by police at the building site and Inspector Davey's investigation leads him to believe that Dr. Kenneth Reed is involved. * At the Kuryu Institute, a young girl who is a test subject for vajra research demonstrates her telekinetic abilities to Diana Reed. Diana uses her own psychic ability to cause the young girl to hallucinate; the tennis ball she is levitating suddenly turns inside out and the girl envisions the ball as some disturbing creature that eats itself. The girl goes into shock and is later seen on a stretcher being taken to a medical unit. It is unknown if the girl survives. * The lead punk who Rat was originally running with tries to rape Elaine, but is stopped by the sudden arrival of Diana, who is wearing a hi-tech combat suit. Diana shoves a clawed gauntlet through the punk's face, demolishing his head and throwing his body against a wall. * Wakayama, one of three cyborg agents from the Kuryu Group, uses his mechanized body to stop a moving subway train. It is unknown if any passengers were killed by the sudden stop. * In a flashback, Davey recalls meeting an informant of his who told him about Nguyen Morgan, the man who developed the Mandala machine and the true father of Elaine and Diana. His wife Tanya was believed to have died in the explosion that supposedly killed him, but in reality she survived long enough to give birth to Elaine and Diana, dying shortly after. * A month after their last meeting, Davey's informant died of a heart attack. Though his death seemed natural, it raises the suspicion that he may have been assassinated by Kuryu. * In the night, Dr. Reed and his associates visit the hospital where Elaine is recovering and they savagely slaughter everyone in the building. Davey runs through the corridors to see dismembered corpses, severed limbs and blood and guts everywhere. A nurse who was sitting in a chair has her neck slashed and her head steadily loses balance as the connective tendons snap one after another until her head falls to the floor. * After Elaine's apparent death, Amachi and Wakayama confront Dr. Reed and murder all of his masked cronies, leaving them in a bloody heap. Of the three that are killed on-screen, one has his head pulped, another is disemboweled and a third has an active drill impaled through his skull. * When Elaine's mind fuses with Diana, they transform into the cybernetic vajra weapon GenoCyber. GenoCyber's "birth" results in a massive explosion in the heart of Hong Kong, causing an unknown number of deaths. * As GenoCyber flies through the streets of Hong Kong, it leaves a trail of destruction in its wake, demolishing buildings and setting them on fire. While no people are shown in these shots, it's likely that more people within the buildings were killed. * GenoCyber kills Wakayama by flying him straight into an airliner. This, of course, kills everyone on the plane as well. * Despairing over the death of Rat, Elaine becomes furious and unleashes a colossal explosion of vajra energy that completely annihilates the city of Hong Kong and its whole population. Stage 2. Vajranoid Attack * On the coast of Karain, Elaine and three children are running away as a trio of Aut Republic helicopters attack. In the series' most controversial scene, the lead helicopter fires its Gatling gun and slaughters Elaine's new friends. The gruesome details are all shown on-screen. * Enraged by the murder of her friends, Elaine transforms into GenoCyber and attacks. The creature leaps onto the lead helicopter and thrusts its fist through the cockpit, crushing the pilot's head. * GenoCyber destroys the second helicopter by flying straight through it at hypersonic speed. * As the final helicopter opens fire on it, GenoCyber retaliates by firing an energy beam from the gem in its forehead. * A UN plane carrying an unconscious Elaine heads for the aircraft carrier Alexandria while they are conducting a test of the Vajranoid's capabilities. Sensing the incredible vajra energy from Elaine, the Vajranoid immediately considers her a threat and moves the F-30 fighter its piloting to hit the UN plane from above. While the plane lands, the pilot inside is killed. * Laura - The daughter of the Alexandria's chief medical officer Dr. Myra. It is mentioned by the captain that Laura had gone on vacation alone when she died in a plane crash. Coincidentally, her plane was the same one destroyed over Hong Kong by GenoCyber in the previous episode. * An Alexandria crewman shoots himself after suffering a psychotic episode, possibly due to hallucinations caused by the Vajranoid. * When Elaine enters the laboratory where the Vajranoid is stored, the Vajranoid awakens and frees itself from its restraints, choking the lab technician to death before crushing his head under its foot. Stage 3. Global War * Two soldiers try to enter the laboratory where the Vajranoid and GenoCyber are fighting via the ventilation duct. However, GenoCyber's attack generates a lethal ultrasonic field that causes the soldiers to explode. * The Vajranoid survives its battle with GenoCyber by fusing with its arm. After making its way back to its creator Sakomizu, the Vajranoid, from GenoCyber's arm, begins fusing with the Alexandria itself and growing, going on to assimilate the crew into itself in a particularly gruesome fashion. ** The Vajranoid arm drops into the ship's engine room and uses its claws to mutilate one of the engineers. ** The Vajranoid kills another crewman by ripping out his brain and spinal cord. ** A member of the bridge crew is infected by the Vajranoid and is horrifically deformed, with his innards and numerous tentacles emerging from his body. After watching the assimilated crewman puke up his own intestines, the other bridge crew shoot him dead. ** Bio-mechanical tendrils spread throughout the ship, assimilating almost the entire crew. * GenoCyber uses its vast power to destroy the Alexandria, thereby killing the Vajranoid and all of the crew it had assimilated. * After destroying the Alexandria, GenoCyber goes on to annihilate the country of Karain. As a helicopter carrying Myra approaches land, a cataclysmic explosion occurs and the helicopter crew look on in horror as their city burns. Stage 4. Legend of the Ark de Grande - Part 1 * By the 22nd century, GenoCyber has destroyed most of the world. Its rampage is only stopped after the Kuryu Group activate a satellite weapon that renders GenoCyber dormant. The rest of this story arc takes place in the year 2400. * The Mayor of Ark de Grande shoots his Public Safety Office head for failing to perform his duty. * A number of malcontents are rounded up by the city police and put to death by firing squad. * Ryu is tricked into using his blind knife-throwing talents to provide sick entertainment to the rich and powerful. He unknowingly kills an impoverished citizen with his knives. Stage 5. Legend of the Ark de Grande - Part 2 * On the streets of Ark de Grande, a tram car is blown up in a terrorist bombing. The number of casualties is unknown. * The terrorist who carried out the bombing runs from the police and bumps into Ryu, but is shot by pursuing officers. What Ryu doesn't notice is that when the man bumped into him, he planted a detonator into his front pocket. * Radneck leads the police force down into the slums where the rebels are hiding. There, they gun down all of the slum-dwellers, leaving no one alive. * Upon her death, Mel enters the vajra universe in which Elaine and Diana reside. Wanting revenge on all of Ark de Grande, Mel calls upon the power of GenoCyber and its dormant remains reawaken, transforming into a colossal new form that erupts from beneath the city streets, killing numerous people as it emerges. * The giant GenoCyber releases a wave of fire from its mouth, incinerating the crowds around it. * The army attempt to stop GenoCyber, but their weapons have no effect. GenoCyber then wipes out the soldiers with another blast of its fiery breath. * By the end, GenoCyber has completel levelled Ark de Grande and killed its entire population. Category:Extras Category:Anime Deaths Category:GenoCyber Category:Violent Deaths